La obviedad de las circunstancias
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: "Muchas cosas son obvias en la vida. Como que el chocolate caliente es la mejor bebida inventada por el hombre, que las festividades navideñas son las más encantadoras del año y que el mundo es un lugar mejor cuando no hay guerra que lo destruya y reduzca a cenizas. Como también que Oliver Wood está obsesionado con el Quidditch y que ella, por su parte, lo odia."


**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic forma parte de "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

"_El amor no es sólo un sentimiento. Es también un arte_" Balzac.

* * *

**I**

Muchas cosas son obvias en la vida. Como que el chocolate caliente es la mejor bebida inventada por el hombre, que las festividades navideñas son las más encantadoras del año y que el mundo es un lugar mejor cuando no hay guerra que lo destruya y reduzca a cenizas.

Pero ahora el mundo mágico está más tranquilo que hace unos tres años y eso es bastante reconfortante.

Había nevado durante el transcurso del día, por lo que el suelo se hallaba cubierto de escarcha blanca y fría. Los pies de las personas se hundían en ella, dificultándoles la posibilidad de avanzar, por lo que algunos tenían que dar grandes zancadas para ahorrar un poco de tiempo, el cual no era mucho, de hecho.

Falta una semana para la víspera de navidad y el Callejón Diagon se encuentra bastante concurrido. Eran las primeras fiestas desde el final de la guerra y la gente ha querido que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Muchos de los locales que habían sido cerrados durante ese período, fueron remodelados y abiertos para esa época, y la gente quiere recuperar la alegría y aquel espíritu jovial que fue casi aniquilado durante aquellos tiempos de muerte y destrucción.

No obstante, lo único que le molesta a Daphne de aquella estación es el frío. Pero ya no hace tanto como antes, que se adentraba en el pecho, en el alma. Ahora es el típico frío de finales de año, algo común y corriente que confirma que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

O al menos parte de ese todo.

Un grupo de músicos callejeros tocan una alegre melodía navideña en el centro del callejón y suena bastante bien, pero no puede evitar suspirar con cierta nostalgia. Lucen animados con lo que hacen y de cierta forma es encantador que te cualquier forma busquen añadirle alegría a la vida, pero la guerra ha dejado huellas imborrables en muchos de los magos.

Pero ella no tiene muchas, y debe agradecer por ello.

Los músicos son hábiles y Daphne les reconoce eso. La música es un arte interesante, como cualquier otra, que busca trasmitir sentimientos y palabras mediante la lírica para sonar interesante y atractiva, pero para perfeccionar cualquier arte se necesita práctica. Para lograr la práctica se necesita perseverancia y un hábito. Y para crear un hábito sólo se necesita motivación. Así de sencillo.

Pero ella no tiene motivación, o al menos de momento, y no sabe dónde buscarla. Por eso dejó de cantar, porque ya había perdido esa intención para hacerlo.

Daphne deposita unas monedas en un tazón que tienen para las propinas y se aleja caminando.

Y luego de caminar un pequeño tramo del Callejón Diagon, llega a su destino.

El local de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch se encuentra bastante iluminado y con varias personas en su interior.

Daphne profiere un suspiro, observando la vitrina, al tiempo que otras personas se aglomeraban en torno a ella para ver el interior del local. Normalmente no suele acudir a este tipo de lugares pero en esta ocasión es diferente. Es importante.

Por supuesto, los recados los tiene que hacer ella. Y es que si fuera algo sin importancia mandaría a otro que le hiciera el favor, pero es su primo pequeño, es un Greengrass y merece algo decente.

Se frota las manos y las siente frías, sin importar que lleve guantes. Daphne suele permanecer con las manos frías, por eso se ha habituado a llevar guantes. Pero no de cualquier tipo, de los largos y oscuros, de aquellos que son cómodos para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad. Y porque no le gusta tener los dedos helados, básicamente.

En el local hace una temperatura bastante agradable y unas lámparas doradas flotan en el techo brindándole un aspecto más cálido y Daphne se descubre deseando acurrucarse en un lugar de ese estilo y dejar de pasar frío.

Recorre el establecimiento con la mirada, observando el mostrador y las estanterías postradas en la pared del fondo, detrás de los dependientes. Normalmente no se fijaría en ellos porque los considera individuos aburridos cuyo único propósito en la vida es vender artilugios de Quidditch para vivir, pero hay un vendedor que destaca entre los demás, y lo reconoce casi al instante.

Oliver Wood.

Alto, musculoso, moreno, y para qué negarlo, atractivo.

Daphne arquea las cejas al verlo, pero él no ha reparado en ella todavía. La verdad es que le sorprende encontrarlo allí, aunque es de saber común que es amigo del dueño, pero ella siempre pensó que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar allí.

El guardián de los Puddlemere United se encuentra allí vendiendo artículos deportivos, qué interesante.

Lo imaginaba matándose la espalda en un entrenamiento exhaustivo de Quidditch sin importar que fuera navidad e hiciera un frío espantoso. Quizás ya ha dejado su afición, al menos un poco, por mínimo que sea.

Daphne chasquea la lengua, mientras espera a que el mostrador se vacíe de enfebrecidos clientes y realizar su compra. Y en ese instante recuerda diversos sucesos, circunstancias, evidencias.

Como la primera vez que acudió al despacho de su padre, en la compañía para solicitar un abogado con la intención de imponer una demanda. Había sido estafado por un representante inescrupuloso cuando estaba intentando abandonar el lugar de guardián de reserva para convertirse en el verdadero guardián del equipo. Pero las personas son inescrupulosas y les encanta quedarse con las pertenencias ajenas.

Como las contadas ocasiones en las que lo mandó a callar porque habla _demasiado_. Por Merlín, aquello no podía considerarse normal, y menos si cada palabra que pronuncia, cada respiración que hace y cada movimiento que realiza es debido al Quidditch. Aquello conseguía ser exasperante. Incluso le había provocado decirle que se consiguiera una vida o algo.

Pero la vida de Oliver Wood era el Quidditch. Era bastante obvio.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —le escucha decir con cierta alegría cuando logra reconocerla—, Cuánto tiempo, Greengrass, ¿cómo va Greengrass & Greengrass?

Daphne no puede evitar que sus ojos se iluminen un poco al escuchar el nombre de la compañía de su familia. La modestia nunca ha sido una de sus cualidades, por lo que le es imposible no sentirse orgullosa de haber hecho crecer al menos un poco la compañía desde que su padre se retiró para dejarla en sus manos.

Astoria no había querido tener nada que ver con tal transacción, sin importar una parte de la compañía siga a su nombre, pero es que el simple hecho de memorizar un sinnúmero de leyes y defender a inútiles que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos no le llaman para nada la atención. Y eran palabras textuales de ella.

—Bastante bien —responde; su mirada recorre el mostrador y los diferentes estantes, buscando lo que necesita—, sí.

—Sin duda te has convertido ser toda una mujer de negocios —le dice con tono jovial. Daphne sonríe a medias—. ¿Ya es tuya?

—¿Disculpa?

—La compañía —Wood realiza un ademán con la mano—. Cuando fui parecía como si fueras el aprendiz de tu padre para heredarla.

Daphne parpadea un par de veces y frunce el ceño ante el bullicio que se produce en la tienda.

—Sí, bueno —carraspea con suavidad—, a falta de un heredero varón la persona quién tenía la edad más adecuada para poder empezar a administrarla era yo.

A Daphne nunca le había molestado ese detalle, pero sabía que cualquier padre hubiera preferido un heredero hombre. Algo completamente evidente.

No obstante, a pesar de que le gusten las fiestas de fin de año, en ocasiones le aburren mortalmente. Durante ese período Daphne no suele trabajar, porque normalmente nadie acudía a pedir un defensor de la ley mágica para una demanda o algo por estilo. Aparentemente las personas se olvidaban de los problemas e inconvenientes legales durante la navidad para retomarlos más tarde. Era encantador.

Sin embargo, aún tenía a sus familiares y amistades que la invitaban a destacadas fiestas y el ambiente era bastante agradable. Pero había momentos en los que se sentía bastante aburrida, con necesidad de algo que hacer.

—Entiendo —Wood asiente; y a Daphne le parece que no sabe exactamente qué decir—. Bueno, ¿y en qué puedo ayudarte?

Daphne más tarde admitiría que hubiera preferido acudir a otra tienda. No obstante, aquella era la de mejor calidad y como había mencionado anteriormente, se trata de su pequeño primo Luke, es un Greengrass y merece algo de excelente índole.

—Necesito unos guantes para bateador —explica y Wood arquea las cejas; Daphne pone los ojos en blanco—. Son para un chico, dieciséis años, con manos bastante grandes.

—Claro, entiendo —lo ve asentir, mientras sonríe con cierta diversión—. Pues mira, tenemos los siguientes…

Daphne casi deseó no haber acudido allí, ni haberse encontrado a Oliver Wood y pedirle que le enseñara unos malditos guantes de bateador, porque en el instante en el que el hombre empieza a hablar, ella esboza una mueca.

Le escucha hablar de Quidditch, de bateadores famosos, de diversos tipos de guantes y Daphne quiere mandarlo a callar, porque lo único que quiere son unos guantes e irse a casa. No es algo demasiado difícil de entender, ¿o sí? Sin mencionar que una chispa de devoción casi insana brilla en sus ojos cuando habla de ese deporte.

Daphne cree que quizás hasta por eso es que no ha conseguido una novia, novio o lo que fuera: Nadie es capaz de soportar una perorata de ese estilo, y está más que convencida de que si Wood hablara consigo mismo se daría un puñetazo en la cara para que dejase de hablar.

—Wood, por favor —el hombre parpadea, como si fuera la primera vez que reparara ella. Daphne contiene un resoplido—, sólo dame unos guantes, los que mejor te parezcan; no importa el precio.

—Claro, claro —él se apresura a recibir su dinero, introducir la mercancía en una bolsa y dársela—. Disfrútalos, son de excelente calidad.

Daphne se abstiene de responderle que ella no es quién los va a usar y recibe el paquete.

—Nos vemos, supongo —escucha decirle.

—Supongo.

Daphne gira sobre sus talones y abandona el local. En el exterior hace un frío espantoso.

**II**

Faltan cuatro días para navidad y el Caldero Chorreante no se encuentra demasiado lleno como se esperaría desde un principio.

Daphne ha elegido una mesa cerca de la enorme chimenea al fondo del establecimiento para leer el periódico y beber un té caliente como bien dictan las leyes del universo. No obstante, su paz se ve interrumpida, por desgracia.

—Greengrass, qué sorpresa.

Aquella voz tan familiar hace que Daphne entorne los ojos y cierre _El Profeta_ de golpe.

—¿Sueles pasarte siempre aquí? —le preguntó—. Porque pareciera que vivieras aquí.

Oliver Wood le sonríe con cierta familiaridad mientras toma asiento frente a ella con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano.

—No exactamente pero me agrada ayudarlo —Wood le sonríe—, es un buen amigo. Y las ventas suben mucha demanda en esta época del año.

Sí, claro, por supuesto.

—¿No tienes ningún entrenamiento al que acudir o algún capitán insoportable que insista en partirles la espalda a todos? —el hombre arquea las cejas ante su comentario, como si hubiera captado la indirecta. Desafortunadamente, Oliver Wood siempre ha parecido ser inmune ante sus comentarios.

—Te sorprenderá, pero no es así —Oliver bebe un poco de su botella—. Pero sigue siendo parte de mis prioridades. Encabeza la lista, de hecho.

Si no lo hiciera, él estaría enfermo, seguro.

—¿Siempre usas guantes? —le pregunta, observando sus manos, de la misma forma en la que lo haría como si intentara sacar un tema de conversación, el que sea. Pero sólo le falta sacar el tema del Quidditch, de nuevo, y Daphne querrá morir allí mismo. Otra vez.

Daphne se mira las manos. Sólo le falta buscar un tema debajo de las piedras.

—La mayor parte del tiempo.

—Pero no está haciendo frío, y menos al lado de la chimenea.

—Yo siempre tengo frío —replica, pasando de página en el periódico.

—Lo más probable es que tengas sangre fría.

Daphne profiere un bufido. Aquellas palabras suele decirlas Astoria cuando ella no reacciona de la manera que espera. Tal vez ya se conocen y se han hecho amigos. Aquello sería el apocalipsis.

—No es broma.

Vuelve a proferir un sonido de desagrado. Ha llegado a la sección deportiva y Daphne pasa la página sin detenerse por un segundo. Sin embargo, nota como su acompañante tensa los músculos al hacerlo.

—No te gusta el Quidditch, ¿verdad? —la voz de Wood parece contener una decepción mal disimulada.

—No, no me gusta —corrobora, asintiendo—. Es brutal, es increíble que les guste.

Wood sonríe a medias.

—El Quidditch es un arte… casi como el amor.

Daphne se lleva una mano enguantada a los labios, con los cuales ha esbozado una sonrisa irónica. Aquella situación es absurda. Las palabras de su acompañante también lo son. Qué incoherencia.

—Es absurdo, es lo más ridículo que te he escuchado decir —dice, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante—. No puedes comparar algo tan brutal con aquel sentimiento.

—Si es lo más ridículo que me has escuchado decir, significa que recuerdas nuestras agradables charlas —Wood se ha inclinado a su vez, sonriendo de un modo que catalogaría como… peligroso—. Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

Daphne entorna los ojos. Estúpido obsesionado con el Quidditch.

—Con respecto a lo que dijiste, ambas cosas son brutales —Oliver Wood encoge sus anchos hombros, indiferente—. El hecho, es que como cualquier tipo de arte, éste debe perfeccionarse. De lo contrario, el único resultado que tendrás es torpeza a la hora de volar y unos vergonzosos reflejos.

Por fortuna, han regresado al tema más trascendental que existe, al menos para él. Y Daphne lo agradece un poco, porque así no hará comentarios estúpidos. Demasiado estúpidos.

Es descabellado, pero intentar convencer a Oliver Wood de que aquella comparación es errónea, estaría intentando convencer a una persona de que en la primavera los árboles pierden sus hojas y en invierno las recuperan.

Y a Daphne nunca le ha gustado que le refuten, aunque sabe identificar una causa perdida cuando la ve.

—Como digas —refunfuña, abriendo el periódico una vez más, dándole fin a la conversación—. No lograrás convencerme del todo.

—Siempre lograba convencerte, Daphne. Bueno, excepto una vez, pero era porque tú sabías más del tema que yo —Wood clava sus ojos marrones en los de ella con intensidad—. Pero en cuanto al Quidditch, yo sé más del tema que tú.

Y maldición, aquel estúpido obsesionado con el Quidditch tiene razón, aunque Daphne espera que deje que hacer referencias al pasado.

Porque el pasado ya no está.

**III**

Es víspera de navidad y el frío parece negarse a menguar, ni siquiera un poco. Daphne se incorpora de su cama y con ayuda de su varita corre las cortinas para que entre luz en la habitación. En el exterior nieva de forma regular. Un regalo de los cielos en aquellas fechas que son importantes para muchos. Un paisaje bonito… aunque bastante frío.

Daphne se enfunda en su bata y cubre sus manos con los guantes. Abre las puertas de su habitación y se aventura por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al salón y encontrarse con el cuadro de su hermana sentada a los pies del ornamentado árbol de navidad, abriendo objetos cubiertos con envolturas bonitas, completamente sola.

—Nuestros padres aún duermen —Astoria se encoge ligeramente de hombros, al verla de pie al otro lado del salón mientras abre un regalo.

Daphne asiente lentamente y se acerca a ella. Su hermana menor tiene un envoltorio en las manos que examina con curiosidad.

—Daphne —Astoria le extiende ese paquete—, te ha llegado esto.

La mayor de los Greengrass está segura de que no pertenecía a ninguna de sus amistades. Bueno, porque lo hubiera sabido de antemano y ese pequeño y desconocido envoltorio no estaría ahí. Lo toma y examina. Tenía una pequeña nota sobre este, garabateada con una inconfundible y desordenada letra masculina.

_Teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente los únicos guantes que tienes son negros y largos, aquí hay un par que pueden ser algo… diferentes a los que estás acostumbrada. Pero estos son geniales. Y también hay otro objeto que sé que te encantará, es obvio._

_O.W._

Tenía que ser una broma.

Daphne se venía repitiendo aquello al tiempo de que abría el paquete y descubría lo que era. Eran unos guantes cortos y gruesos, y parecen haber sido tejidos a mano. No obstante, son de un azul chillón con cientos de quaffles, bludgers y snitches bordadas.

Son unos guantes horribles, para qué negarlo. Y tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo.

Un libro los acompañaba. Daphne no quiere examinarlo, porque si los guantes tiene relación con el Quidditch, el libro también lo hará.

Y cómo no, ella ha acertado descomunalmente. Alguien debería darle un permio y quitar ese libro de su vista.

Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos.

Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

—Son horribles —comenta Astoria, arrugando la nariz, mientras toma el libro y lo examina.

Daphne asiente. No, aparentemente no era una broma, era tan real como que las plantas se alimentan de luz solar. No obstante, debe agradecer que su hermana no sepa con exactitud a qué se refieren esos objetos.

—Bueno, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta —la menor de los Greengrass se encoge de hombros.

La hermana mayor de Astoria frunce los labios y los levanta, inspeccionándolos. Sin duda son únicos en su tipo.

—Le gustas, es bastante evidente.

Y Astoria, quien normalmente se entera de último de todo, ha conseguido arreglárselas para saber ese pequeño detalle. De quién es el remitente y cuáles son sus intenciones.

—Hay muchas cosas que son obvias en la vida, Astoria, pero a lo que te refieres no lo es, porque es mentira, sólo lo estás imaginado.

Astoria se encoge de hombros y pone los ojos en blanco, aburrida al ver el giro que toma la conversación. Daphne observa a su hermana pequeña. Astoria es fácil de aburrir, porque las expectativas que tiene sobre las diversas situaciones de la vida son bastante altas. Es demasiado exigente, y por lo tanto, necesita experiencias interesantes. Y ya no es una niña, por lo que es difícil de impresionar, porque los niños son las únicas criaturas que pueden encontrar la vida interesante.

Astoria resopla de nuevo pero Daphne no la observa, ha vuelto a fijarse en los guantes, porque son horribles y sabe que de alguna u otra forma tendrá que darle las gracias, por educación, al menos.

—¿Y a ti que te dieron? —pregunta, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana pequeña.

Astoria arruga la nariz y Daphne sabe que se ha puesto a la defensiva.

—Un libro —responde con cierta reticencia.

Daphne entorna los ojos y su hermana menor se encoge de hombros. Astoria es demasiado reservada con sus asuntos, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puede evitar abrir la boca y comentarlo.

—Me lo dio Malfoy.

_Voila_.

**IV**

Era bastante predecible que terminarían en una situación como aquella.

Las constantes visitas y el eterno estira y afloja que se habían encargado de crear con el tiempo, y ninguno sabía dónde comenzaba aquello y dónde finalizaba.

Era fuego en el agua y deseo en la diplomacia.

—Quieres besarme, ¿no es así?

Daphne lo mira de reojo y siente su mirada sobre ella. Si Oliver Wood fuera predecible, su carrera como jugador de Quidditch se hubiera ido al trate, pero cuando se trata de aquellos aspectos sí es bastante pronosticable. Y Daphne sabe identificar esos pequeños movimientos.

—_Siempre_ quiero besarte.

Era _obvio_.

Como la primera vez que se habían besado, en una de sus visitas a Greengrass & Greengrass, cuando su demanda estaba en pleno proceso. Había sido algo ligeramente irresponsable, había que admitirlo, pero la sensación de su boca sobre la suya, sus manos por su cuerpo y el inusitado deseo que recorre cada rincón que su cuerpo que lo convierte en una sensación casi insoportable.

Había decidido mandarlo a callar porque había empezado a hablar —¡Y es que Wood habla demasiado! Debe tener millones y millones de litros de saliva para sobrevivir— y había terminado cerrándole la boca con sus labios.

No había sido completamente predecible, aunque había cierta tensión entre ellos que ni ella misma era capaz de negar.

Y esa otra ocasión en la que habían decidido que un baño sería una excelente idea y había subido su falda y colado entre sus piernas. Y es que Oliver Wood podía ser bastante impulsivo en ese tipo de situaciones, porque si fuera así en el Quidditch habría fracasado tiempo atrás.

Por Merlín, ya incluso había empezado a hablar como él.

Daphne después de eso dictaminó que aquello sería sólo cosa de una vez, pero por supuesto no fue así. Oh, estaba _demasiado_ equivocada. Tanto que aquella única ocasión se convirtió en varias.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Oliver Wood le iba a provocar todo aquello? Daphne tenía que darle la razón a aquellos que afirmaban que un jugador de Quidditch era un excelente amante.

Así había sido durante un período de tiempo, pero las circunstancias cambiaron, la demanda se declinó a su favor, nuevas prioridades reemplazaron a las viejas y no volvieron a hablarse. No eran nada, no tenían que brindarse ningún tipo de explicación y no hubo ninguna ocasión en la que se volvieran a ver.

Hasta ese día.

Y estaba lista. Aquel era el tiempo y momento correcto.

Daphne se saca los guantes de las manos con tranquilidad, a pesar de que su corazón le late con fuerza en los oídos, e intentando refrenar el deseo creciente que le produce chispas en el cuerpo. Deposita los guantes en la mesita y entrelaza sus dedos. Están fríos, pero no le sorprende.

Él la observa con atención, expectante, por lo que Daphne elige ese justo momento para realizar lo que va a hacer a continuación. Ella se pasa la lengua por los labios y ve crecer la llama de advertencia en los ojos de él; lo ve respirar con pesadez, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Daphne intenta no poner los ojos en blanco pero falla en el intento.

_¿A qué estás esperando?_

No obstante, todo sucede demasiado rápido. No supo en qué momento él había cruzado la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas y le coloca una mano en la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus dedos fríos entran en contacto con la piel caliente de él y presiona los labios sobre los suyos.

Al segundo siguiente su trasero ha chocado contra el borde de un escritorio y Oliver se las ha arreglado para colocar las manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos y sentarla sobre el mueble. Daphne ciñe sus piernas contra las caderas de él y busca su boca una vez más.

Él le pasa una mano por la espalda y la atrae hacia sí. Caderas contra caderas y pecho contra pecho. Siente su respiración en su boca y con los labios entreabiertos levanta la vista, buscando su mirada. Mueve un poco las caderas, consiguiendo que ambos cuerpos choquen al contacto y una corriente eléctrica surque sus venas.

Y Daphne intenta disminuir su creciente afán por arrancarle la camiseta con las uñas.

Pero parecía dispuesta a dejarse vencer por él cuando la campanilla rompe el silencio, anunciando que ha llegado un nuevo cliente. Oliver da un respingo. Todo se ha quebrado y los ha devuelto a la realidad. Pero las emociones siguen latentes y ambos intentan regular su respiración.

—Tienes que ir.

Lo escucha resoplar y antes de irse le besa la boca una vez más. Y ella no puede evitar sonreír ligeramente.

Y Daphne se retracta: Los niños no son los únicos que pueden encontrar la vida interesante. Los demás también pueden hacerlo, sólo si saben dónde buscar. Y si eso no es interesante es que su definición de ese concepto es demasiado errónea, pero qué importa ahora.

Ella se arregla la túnica y el cabello; también enfunda sus manos con los guantes. Y cuando ya parece como si no hubiera sucedido absolutamente nada, sale del cuarto y se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, observando cómo Oliver Wood atiende a un cliente que parece estar satisfecho con su compra. El hombre le desea un buen día y se marcha del local.

Daphne no profiere ningún sonido ni realiza movimiento alguno mientras Oliver organiza las monedas y los diversos artilugios que sacó para enseñárselos al cliente, por lo que se dedica a examinarlo con la mirada. Luego de unos minutos él se gira hacia ella y se aproxima. Daphne siente su aliento en el rostro y sus enormes manos en la cintura, y le gusta tanto la sensación que desearía que perdurara para toda la eternidad.

—No aquí.

Parece algo hipócrita luego de lo que sucedió en el cuarto del inventario, pero es mejor tomar ciertas medidas, por tarde que pueda ser.

—Me parece bien —Oliver asiente.

Ella no le va a pedir que cierre el local justo en ese momento y se marchen, porque obviamente no lo ha a hacer, así que opta por esperar.

Y Daphne se queda con él hasta la hora de cierre.

**V**

—¿Daphne?

La aludida levanta la vista y lo observa. Daphne escucha su voz más lenta y tranquila que horas antes. Oliver Wood luce relajado, y le ofrece una sonrisa.

—¿Sí?

—El primer partido es a comienzos de la primavera, ¿vendrás?

Daphne parece meditarlo durante unos segundos. Se negaría si fuera otra persona, pero se trata de él así que puede… intentarlo. Pero contra todo pronóstico sabe que irá, es obvio. Ella sonríe con suavidad.

—Es probable.

Y aquellos encuentros fortuitos se convertirían en algo muchísimo más serio tiempo después.

**NOTA.**

Cuando se me ocurrió la idea, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella, y es que me parecen perfectos juntos. No tengo nada con el Daphne/Theodore porque también me gusta, pero quería ver qué tal me iba con Daphne y Oliver.

Sinceramente, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo a mí. Y nada, dejen sus opiniones, porque me gustaría saber qué tal les parece el (más probable) primer fic de Daphne y Oliver.

Saludos.


End file.
